Multiple users may interact with the same mobile device, such as the same tablet computer or gaming device. For example, a family having a child, father, and mother may have a single tablet computer, which each family member uses. Each of these users may interact with the mobile device in a different way: the applications used by the father may be different from the applications typically used by the child. Further, use restrictions, such as on the child, may be desired to be imposed to prevent the child from accessing inappropriate content.
In order to customize a configuration of a mobile device for a particular user, each user may be required to log in to the mobile device before the mobile device is available for use. A login process, such as providing a username and password, may be time-consuming and/or beyond the ability of certain users (for example, a young child may not be able to remember and/or input a password). Further, passwords may be forgotten, stolen, or guessed. Accurately identifying a user without such a login process may more efficiently and/or effectively control access to a mobile device.